


one month left

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [157]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Ermin - Freeform, M/M, Military Training, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There’s only one month left of training.





	one month left

“We’re graduating in a month.” Armin said as he and Eren sat on the ground outside of the barracks, taking in the sun after a long day of military training. Both of their muscles ached, especially Armin’s, since he had a lot less stamina. “I would ask you about which branch you were going to join, but the answer’s still the same right?”

 

Eren nodded.

 

“Yes, it’s set in stone. I’ll join the Survey Corps and murder every last one of them as a revenge for what they’ve done for humanity. I hate them more than anything.”

 

Armin nodded. He was used to hearing the same stuff from Eren every day, yet he always felt a bit uneasy about Eren and his safety. He felt a bit selfish, since it was because he needed his friend and wanted him for himself. After everything they’d been through, the living hell, he couldn’t lose Eren as well.

 

“I figured you would say that. I admire you for sticking to what you believe in, no matter how hard it may seem. You keep pushing forward, unlike me. I’m just a burden to any branch I join.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Eren asked, almost screaming as the sentence took him by surprise. “How are you a burden?”

 

“Well, I’m slow, have no stamina, I can’t carry heavy stuff, I can’t fight properly…”

 

“You’re forgetting you have something only a few others have Armin. The brain. The branch you join will be lucky to have you.”

 

He didn’t say it out loud, but that’s when he decided, then and there, after that conversation.

 

Armin would join the Survey Corps.


End file.
